


Dans l'ombre

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [55]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce veut quitter la ligue, mais Clark non.





	Dans l'ombre

Dans l'ombre

  
''Je vais quitter la ligue.''

  
Si Clark avait eu quelque chose de liquide dans la bouche, il l'aurait recraché. Bruce venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait quitter la ligue. C'était impossible ! Que deviendrait la Justice League sans son chef ? Clark secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il devait tout faire pour empêcher ça.

  
''Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Bruce, la ligue a besoin de toi.'' Clark s'exclama en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bruce

''Personne n'a besoin de moi. Je suis faible, je n'ai pas de pouvoir, vous êtes tous des dieux par rapport à moi. Tout ce que je peux faire est de finir sur le côté avec le besoin de renforts médicaux.'' Bruce enleva les mains, baissant la tête

''C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoir que tu es faible ! Tu es le plus intelligent de la ligue et tu as toujours un plan !'' Clark posa doucement sa main sur la joue encore fraîchement blessée de Bruce, faisant en sorte qu'ils puissent échanger leur regard

''C'est tout ce que je peux faire, c'est pathétique...'' Bruce couvra la main de Clark par la sienne pour le faire lâcher, mais il tint bon

''Bruce ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu n'es pas faible et tu es celui qui nous sauve tous à chaque fois grâce à tes plans ! La ligue a besoin de toi.''

''C'est faux Clark... Personne n'a besoin de moi... Même toi tu l'as dit quand tu es revenu à la vie...'' Bruce baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, son corps tremblant

''J'ai besoin de toi Bruce. Tu m'es important. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi es tu si borné ?'' Clark prit Bruce dans ses bras, laissant la tête de l'homme reposer sur son épaule

''Tu n'as pas besoin de celui qui t'as tué...'' Bruce murmura sur son épaule, quelque chose mouillait la chemise de Clark

''S'il te plaît Bruce, tu es important, et je ne pense pas que tu m'aies tué, c'était Luthor et Doomsday.''

  
Clark frotta doucement le dos de Bruce, essayant de réconforter son petit ami, plus grand que lui d'ailleurs, il ferait tout pour que Bruce reste dans la ligue, ou il la quitterait avec lui. Mais il resterait avec Bruce aussi longtemps que possible.

  
Fin


End file.
